Total Drama Survival - TDS Episode 1: Remember that time when
by Fletcher Marston
Summary: With 14 new campers sent to Camp Wawanakwa fighting over a million dollars, which teen will come out on top to win it all, all this and more, right here, On Total...Drama...Survival... Check out Greg-Vs-TheWorld on Deviantart for more character bios, backgrounds, pictures and first peeks at the new episode.


This episode of TDS contains scenes of extreme stunts, performed by ANIMATED teens. Do not try any of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.

"We see the camera fade into the campsite from the docks view, then the camera cuts down to Chris on the docks"

Chris:

He he he, welcome. Live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka,Ontario,Canada. I'm you're charming host, Chris McLean. Since our last season of Total Drama, have we got a season for you. This season, we have 14 suckers...

*he pauses to look at a sheet he's holding*

Yeah, suckers? More like test dummies, willing to risk themselves life and limb over a million dollars in our most EXTREME! SEASON! EVER! This time around, campers will be put to the test in the worst the wilderness has to offer.

*shows a bog with alligators*. "Hazardous obstacles"!

*Shows Chef moping the floor, and rinse it into a pot* "terrible cooking"!

"And dangerously new challenges testing wilderness survival skills and intellect. Only one can pull away with the prize, he he, unless they kill each other before this season does. 14 campers, 2 teams, 1 prize. Who will the winner be. Find out right now!

On

Total...

Drama...

Survival..."!

"Theme song plays. Refer to mine for the accurate portrayal"

Episode 1: Remember that time when...

The camera fades in to see Chef standing by some docks on the other side of the island, and a boat pulls up?

"Jeez, hope this seasons maggots are actually tolerable...".

Camille runs out of the boat, heading towards Chef

"Helllloooo Chef. I'm one of your biggest fans", she said, as she gives him a big hug.

"Uh, yeah yeah, nice to...uh...see a fan, but get back in line soldier"! Replied Chef.

she waves at Chef, then turns around to look around, with a unpleasant look on her face. "What the heck, where's the camp"?

A football hits her in the back of the head, and we see Archie and then Robert run out of the boat to get it and apologize.

"Oh crap, I overshot it. Sorry about that babe". Said Archie.

"Excuse me? That seems a little too well planned out to be accidental, punk", said Camille sarcastically.

Robert replied, "Now now, calm down. It's my fault. Won't happen again". The camera makes its way back to the boat to see Cal and Radcliffe walking out.

Radcliffe is heard talking."So, all you need is the ooze from its larvae to start a fire? Wow. I didn't know you needed to tickle it".

Cal replies,"Oh yeah, takes about 3 weeks to make enough to hold a house together".

Radcliffe goes wide eyed."say, why are we in another dock? Are we on a different island"?

"Boy, I assure you, we're in the right place", said Chef. "Chris will fill you all in when your all off the boat".

"Okay, cool", replies Cal.

Tiffany walks off the boat with her guitar falling out of its case into the water once she's out"

"Oh crap!wait...okay, we're good"! As she picks it up out of the water,and starts walking to the end of the dock with everyone else,she pulls out her phone and begins texting.

We see Greg walking out with Martin.

"Don't worry man, you'll be fine. Remember, it's a team effort, you'll ease into it by the split, I guarantee", said Greg.

Martin smiles at him.

"Say, where the heck are we, did we pull into the wrong dock"? Greg asked.

Chef yells infuriatingly. "Okay, were on the other side of the island, now SHUT UP and get over there with the others, before I make sure none of you ever see that first challenge, okay"?! He said shaking his fist in Greg's face. Greg's fakes a smile, then they both hurry along.

Florence begins walking off the boat, and calls on Chef. "Hey, be a little quieter, will you?! Its bad enough we gotta listen to HER music", she says directing attention to Alex, walking off the boat with a music player at full blast.

Chef cuts in with a megaphone, and yells right into Alex's ear."Are you done yet, because Id like this to start"!

"Okay, okay. Musics off". She turns off the music player. "You know buddy, you could really use a little...*

"I said GET IN LINE!" interrupted Chef.

Alex begins walking over and we see Vince, then Vanessa get out.

"whoa, its so beautiful", said Vince.

"Oh, thanks. I got this wooden necklace a week before we came here"! Said Vanessa

"Um, I was, talking about the wildlife".

"Well, that's rude".

she turns her attention to Chef.

"Hey, Chef. Love the hat, where can I get one"? Vanessa asked sarcastically.

"Your hysterical, really, get in line".

Jocelyn and Karen make their way off the boat.

Jocelyn asks,"So your a champion horse rider back home? I'm a champion swimmer"!

Karen cracks a smile."Wow, maybe we'll be on the same team, I'd say we'd make a pretty good team".

"Yeah, I hope so". Jocelyn looks at the rest, then back at Karen."This group doesn't look like it'll be easy to make friends with".

everyone gets in line, as Chef starts talking.

"Okay, now that your all in formation. We are on the other side of the island right now, we will begin your first challenge right away. You will do as your instructed, because this first challenge will determine if you have a chance in surviving, and whether you still wanna stay".

Chris' voice can be heard over the loud speaker.

"Thanks for the friendly reminder, Chef. Howdy campers, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa. It's meeeeeee, Chris McLean. As you can see, your not exactly in the safest part of the island right now, so welcome to your first group challenge. You will all make your way to the campsite on the other side of the island. Since our season is about extreme survivalist tactics, you'll be heading off the beaten trail, and find a safe route to camp. Consider it a free tour of the islands obscure areas. When you get there, we will determine the teams. Not by what place you come in, but by the way you'd look under the logo, hehehe. Now get moving, if you don't make it here before 1:00, forget about lunch. Now move campers, see you soon".

"So does this mean we have to carry our luggage with us", asked Tiffany.

"looks like it". Answered Radcliffe.

Greg heads off making a trail in the woods, the campers follow behind.

Chef gets on the boat, and Chris pops up from the lower level.

"Alright, they're on their way, now we'll see if they have what it takes to actually make it to camp. clever way to test 'em, eh Chef"?

" Well, they did sign up for it".

They both mutter an evil cackle as they ride off along the coast to camp. The camera cuts back to the campers all walking together.

"say do you even know the way to camp"? Vanessa asked Greg?

"Can't say I do, but it's best to get some ground while you can. If I remember correctly, we're not far from the cliff, so camp must be opposite it", he answered.

"Well, anyone got a map, compass, something. All I know is if we keep walking, we're bound to keep walking left". Radcliffe said asking around.

Cal spoke out."Perhaps if we can find a trail nearby, and follow it, we may find a way". A bird lands on his left arm.

"Aww, It's not too often you see a bird land on someone", Karen said as Cal whispered to the bird.

The bird flew up above the trees, everyone stopped for a minute, looking confused, then the bird flew back down, and chirped vigorously at Cal.

"He says, to go straight ahead, make a left at the small creek, to avoid the cliff, and follow the coastline", said Cal.

Vince looked at him wide eyed."Are you a bird whisperer"?!

"You could say that, I just understand how nature works",Replies Cal.

"Okay, THAT'S neat. You gotta teach me how to do that", Radcliffe said in an excited tone.

when the group starts walking, we see Alex walking behind Florence.

"What's that your reading"? Asked Alex.

Florence gave Alex a grim look, and said, "Why, are you gonna eat it or something"?

Alex said, "What's up,with you, you need to relax, and have fun. Besides, look around at how beautiful it is,who knows what we'll run into". As soon as Alex finished talking, a Giant Rabid Beaver knocks down a tree, almost hitting Robert.

Everyone picked up the pace, following Cal before the beast got them. Martin jumped onto Greg's back, Radcliffe got out his Survival Knife, and Archie got out his football. The campers make it to the creek, and everyone but Radcliffe followed. He said.

"You guys go ahead, I'll try and distract it".

"What are you gonna do, Kill it"? Asked Jocelyn.

"I might have to".

Without hesitation, everyone heads along following the creek to the coast. A little time passes as the campers make it to the waterside, and no sign of Radcliffe.

"Gee, I hope he made it back alright", said Martin.

"By the looks of that guy, he looks like he was built for this kind of thing", said Vince.

Vanessa begins saying, "I'm not wondering if we should press on without him, I mean, by the time he finds us, we'll probably be halfway down the coastline".

"No way, that guy put himself in danger to get us on track. Say Cal, was it? Why don't you get your bird to check on him", said Camille.

Sure, it's cool, I'll see what I can do". just as Cal finished talking, a rustling in the bushes began.

" Oh my god, it got FUR"! Said Karen. The rustling grew louder, until Radcliffe pops out with a fur coat and numerous scratches on himself.

"Hey guys, I sure turned that thing into a nice coat. What do you think"?

Jocelyn begins running towards Radcliffe and says,"What did it do to you? Did you catch rabies"?

"nope, these scratches were from climbing a tree that he knocked down.I was riding the animal like a bronco, then I blinded it with my bandana, he hit a tree, got knocked out, and I made this out of his fur".

Florence cut in saying,"Gee, with the time it took you to make it, we could have been further than we were".

Just then, she realized everyone was up and ready to walk. She grabbed her things angrily, and followed the group.

About a few minutes later, Archie ran out of water. "Shoot, my flask is empty".

Vince handed him his and said, "I can't believe you drank all that already, here, just take mine".

Archie thanked him and drank a bit more.

just then, Alex yells, "Hey guys, camp is just over here"!

Everyone ran up a small hill, that overlooked Camp Wawanakwa, and stopped to take it in. Chris flew in on his jet pack.

"Congrats campers, you've managed to survive the walkway to camp, or lack there-of. You've made it to civilization again, or lack there-of. It's a pleasure to see some new faces this time, and so without further ado, drop your stuff off at the mess hall, and sit down, because it's time to decide the teams".

He flies off.

A little time passes as the campers make their way to the mess hall and sit down, Chris and Chef are seen at the front holding two banners in their hands, the logos aren't shown,but the colours are Blue and Red.

"Okay, everyone's settled, good. Now, as I said over the loudspeaker, you'll be split into 2 teams. When I mentioned you'd be picked by how you'd look under the banner, yeah, I lied. When I call your name, move over to the left side of the mess hall.

Chris is holding a clipboard,and begins calling names out in order.

"Cal...Alex...Tiffany...Martin...Greg...Jocelyn and Karen". Step to the left please". Chris throws them the blue banner.

"You shall henceforth be known as...The Rabid Beavers", Chris says as Cal unravels it.

the team looks at the banner, and Tiffany comments, "How very Canadian".

"Thanks, I try. Now, as for the rest of you' move to the right side of the mess hall...Vince...Camille...Radcliffe...Florence...Archie...Robert...and Vanessa". Chris hands them the red banner.

"You shall henceforth be known as...The Feral Wolves".

"Archie unravels the banner, and says,"Whoa, killer. Now that's a team name".

Chris begins talking again."Now, it's about time you all get to learn a little more about your other teammates".

Vanessa says,"I suppose a simple, ordinary campground game isn't going to cut it"?

Chris answered,"Nope. Since our last visit to the island, we had a game in store that we've been dying to put a group of campers through for quite some time 's time for the "Getting to know you, Trivia Game Challenge".

"Wait, does that mean your gonna ask us normal questions? What's the catch"? Asked Greg.

"Nope, just strap yourselves into your designated on the right, Beavers on the left".

We see Cal in the confessional.

"That logo was cool, my team is awesome, and I'm looking forward to the challenge. Considering how well I helped the group get to camp in one piece, I'm sure they recognize me as a valuable asset. Keep the chakras intact, negative vibes banished, and we should do A-Okay". Static cuts out.

Florence is seen in the confessional. "A trivia game! Seriously? Chris has finally run out of ideas? Anyways. I plan on laying low for a while, so hopefully my team will have no trouble with this challenge". Static cuts out.

After all the teams are ready to go, Chris is dressed in a tuxedo giving an explanation.

"Hello and welcome to the Getting to know you, Trivia Game Challenge. Today, It's The Wolves VS The Beavers. Here's how it works. I ask each team a series of embarrassing questions, whoever it applies to, must own up to it by hitting the buzzer. If you fail to do so, the other team has the chance to steal the point, and guess who the question applies to. If guessed right, you get a point. If the buzzer is sounded by the wrong person for various reasons, that team will be deducted a point. First team up to 10 points wins Invincibility for their whole team, and the losers must vote somebody off at our campfire ceremony tonight. So without further ado, let's begin..."

Chris clears his throat, holds up his cue cards and begins reading.

"Wolves, this ones for you. This person cried like a baby for a week when they got rejected by their first relationship".

they began looking around.

Vanessa begins blushing, until she hits the buzzer. She gets shocked in the process. "Ouch, why did it shock me"?

"Ding ding ding ding, we have our winner. Included with all the fun of a badly tuned buzzer for each of you. Vanessa scores the wolves their first point. Next question. Beavers, This person once got locked in their bathroom, even though they were told to not close the door".

the teams starts laughing.

Greg hits the buzzer right away. He gets shocked, pulls away fast and blowing on his hand and then says, "Whatever, it happened back when I was in grade 1".

"Well, that's your most embarrassing moment? Never mind. That point goes to the beavers". Replies Chris.

Jocelyn, looks down and asks Greg,"That didn't seem embarrassing at all".

Greg replies saying,"I know how they work. You don't ever give out your fears, embarrassing moments or personal information,then, they get that false sense of superiority".

"Wow, wish I could have considered it", said Jocelyn.

"Now then, Wolves. This person sat in hot chocolate, and walked around a whole soccer game without noticing till the end".

The wolves looked around, and had no clue who did it. The timer goes off.

"Ohh, tough break, wolves...Beavers, any guesses as to who it was"?

Alex speaks out."I'm gonna guess it's Archie"?

"Really, I'm a football player, not a soccer player", replied Archie.

Chris speaks,"WRONG! I'm afraid your both off, it was Florence"!

Florence became wide eyed. "Hey, I thought you said if we were both wrong, it's nobody's point"?

"Well, maybe if you had your face out of that book a little more, you'd know I didn't say I wouldn't mention who it applies to".

Everyone begins laughing, while Florence began to shrink away.

"Next question. Beavers. This person once had a wardrobe malfunction while playing a concert in a logical bar".

Everyone turns to Tiffany on the end, who's busy texting.

"Hit the button, we all know who it is", said Jocelyn, reaching for the buzzer.

Chris cuts in,"No no no, hit that buzzer, and you forfeit that point. Wolves, any guesses"?

Tiffany realizes as the timer goes off.

Vince speaks up,"Uh,yeah. We're gonna guess Tiffany"?

Chris speaks,"Correctimundo. Point for the wolves".

The Wolves begin cheering, while the beavers give Tiffany a glare she doesn't notice.

"The score sits at 2-1 for the wolves. Will they be able to keep their slight lead, or slip up. Find out when we come back.

The screen pans out as it does for commercial break, then 5 seconds later, it fades back in to see Chris getting ready to ask the next question.

"Welcome back to the getting to know you, trivia game challenge. So far,the wolves are leading the charge then...wolves, this person is afraid of spiders...".

Radcliffe looks down with his eyes closed in embarrassment. He nods, and hits the buzzer, getting shocked.

"Good work, Rad", said Archie.

We see Radcliffe in the confessional."Yeah yeah, your probably asking yourself, what's a hardcore survivalist doing being scared of spiders? Ever since I was young, the fear of something so stringy, and hairy and freaky has its way of getting into your head. But at least my team didn't hold that over my head".

"that's 3-1 for the wolves. Okay, Beavers. This person once landed in a mountain of horse droppings after tripping over a pile of gardening tools".

Everyone starts laughing, and Camille comments with saying,"Okay okay, now that's really embarrassing".

The beavers look at Karen. "Well, I guess that ain't very hard to figure that out". She presses the buzzer and gets shocked.

"Point to the beavers. Wolves, here's your next one. This person once walked right in front of somebody swinging a golf club, and was caught on camera".

Everyone looked around at who didn't get one yet, until Robert hits his buzzer, getting shocked to the point of getting burnt.

"Point to the wolves. Isn't this fun"?

Robert answers looking burnt, "Yeah, your a real hoot", then he falls back in his seat, groaning in pain.

We see Robert in the confessional. "Why was my buzzer amped up like that, was it intentional? I don't know, but all I know is it helped get us the point". Static cuts out.

"Beavers, this one person had their sibling barge in on them when they were partially dressed, and got it on camera. Let's just say, it's a pretty embarrassing one.

"Oo oh, I think I saw that...",said Camille.

Jocelyn hits the buzzer, blushing, then gets shocked. Everyone began laughing at Jocelyn. She turns away.

"Point to the beavers. The score in sitting at 4-3. Wolves. This person once caused a 10 person domino effect their first time skating".

Vanessa goes wide eyed. "Wait a minute. Another question, but I already answered my question". She realizes what she said, covers her mouth, then hits the buzzer, after the timer goes off.

"Well, that didn't take a lot to get that out of you. Beavers, any guesses"?

Cal answere, "Vanessa"!

"Correct. Point to the beavers. The score is 4-all. Beavers, this person wet their bed until they were 12".

Martin begins sweating, and Alex looks over at him, and says "Just press the button".

"But, I don't wanna get shocked. What if it hurts". Just then, the timer goes off.

"Ohh, tough break , Beavers. Anyways, what do the wolves have to say"? Asked Chris.

Florence answered, "I'd say Martin?

"Correct, point to the wolves. You guys are practically neck and neck for first. It's 5-4 for the wolves".

"Oh sure. You nab at me when I don't hit the buzzer, but Martin gets away with it and you,don't eat at him alive"? Said Tiffany, momentarily pulling away from her phone.

"That's it, I've had it. Are all you gonna do is text on your stupid phone this whole time"? Said Jocelyn. She picks up Tiffany's phone, and chucks it out into the bushes.

Tiffany gets angry with Jocelyn, and starts getting out of her seat, and begins punching Jocelyn.

Chris says,"Hey hey hey, if you leave your seat now, I'm afraid we'll have to disqualify your whole team...not gonna stop, huh? Oh Cheeeeefffff...".

both leave their seats , rolling around, fists flying about, until Chef blows a airhorn.

Chris begins talking to them."Seeing as how their is a failure to communicate,I think it's clear that this makes the wolves the winners of this challenge, they get a five star meal tonight, prepared by our on island Chef De Cuisine. Beavers! I will see you all at the ceremony tonight. One of you will be going home.

We see Tiffany in the confessional."That Jacklyn, or Jesslyn or whatever thinks she can try trashing my stuff like that. Does she even realize she's messing with a punk rocker? I think not. I get paid to act like a bad influence on stage. Well, all I can say is, I wouldn't be suprised to see myself on the chopping block tonight".

The he camera zooms in on the campfire pit from a distant view of the island.

"Campers, welcome to the first campfire ceremony of the season. For obvious reasons, we know why your here. For,those of you,still oblivious to how this works. I have on this plate 6 marshmallows. These marshmallows represent campers, who will continue to be...campers...here...If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must immediately report to the dock of shame, and this time, for a special edition to the season,you will catch the Helicopter of Exile, and leave the island. And you can't come back...EVER! Unless I bend the rule In some way or another. The following campers are safe".

"Cal...

Greg...

Karen...

Alex..."

Chris is begins sizing up the last 3 campers."Eh...Martin".

Martin catches the marshmallow, and holds it up cheering. He walks over to the rest of the group and stands by Greg, who then offers Martin his marshmallow.

"It's all down to you two... We all know why your here. It's because of the choices your teammates made. So we're gonna show you two, what everyone else thought about it.

Confessions are shown: for each camper in order:

Cal: "Well, after that performance today, both of them should be voted off. If that happens later, it could be problematic. Jocelyn started it, and if she starts problems like that, she should go first".

Karen: I got to know Jocelyn on the way in, so I can't vote off a friend of mine so early. We're so relatable. Sorry Tiffany, I hope you understand.

Alex: Tiffany is a fellow music lover, she's the guitarist, I'd be the drummer. We might be able to start something. But besides that, Jocelyn was pretty impatient. If I had to pick strategically, I guess... *statics out to create suspense*.

Martin:"I kinda see Jocelyn as my older sister. She's kind to me."

Greg: "I kinda understand how annoying a texting junkie can be, but that was a little unnecessary throwing the phone away, but I gotta say, Tiffany doesn't come across as an 'active member'. At least show some effort...".

Tiffany: "Obviously Jocelyn has to go...no comment"

Jocelyn: Tiffany, duh.

The camera cuts back to Chris

Chris looks at them."Well then,that should get a good reminder. Now then, Jocelyn, you're up here for tempting Tiffany by throwing her phone away, most likely starting the ruckus. Tiffany, your up here for actually getting your team disqualified for throwing that punch. Now then...the final marshmallow of the night, goes to"...

The suspenseful music plays completely until Chris says...

"Tiffany..."said Chris. Tiffany gets out of her seat excited.

"Your eliminated...".

She looked at Chris in disbelief, as Chris throws Jocelyn her marshmallow.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS"?! Said Tiffany. "You pick the one who started the fight, over the victim"?

Greg answers,"Victim? You threw that punch. You couldn't control yourself. At least she contributed something".

He looks over at Jocelyn with glaring eyes,

"But that doesn't mean I'm on one persons side".

Cal adds,"Yeah, besides...You need to pay attention to survive out here".

Tiffany ups and leaves without a word. Alex chases after her and says,"Hey Tiffany, give me a call soon, I'd be interested in your band of you guys ever need a drummer...".

Tiffany cracks a smile before grabbing the ladder. "Definitely. To bad my time here was short lived... You'll all regret this, just watch..."

Tiffany leaves on the helicopter as it makes it's way out of sight over the trees.

"Well then... Your all safe, for now. You can return to your cabin for the night. Quite a big day I gotta say. Looks like that challenge is yet to be finished, oh well. Looks like the beavers had a pretty dramatic day today. Who will lose their marbles, who will lose their friends, who will be flown out of here next, and who will join forces for the million? One way to find out. Join us next time...right here, on

Total...

Drama...

Survival..."!

The ending theme plays


End file.
